Fairchild and the Star
by NephilimKyla
Summary: This story follows Jocelyn Fairchild's life before choosing the life as a mundane. Watch her train to the Shadowhunter at 16-years-old and become a fully-developed warrior. See her struggles through Friendship and falling in love. Love interests: Luke and Valentine. RATED T for some smooch and more.


**CHAPTER 1.**

**JOCELYN'S POV**

"How many Shadowhunters do you think will be attending this year?" My best friend Lucian asks me, his fair blue eyes scanning my green ones. We lay together in the over grown grass hills outside Fairchild Manor, the afternoon sun beaming on my bear arms and legs, warming my sensitive skin.

"I'm not sure. My parents mentioned that tons of our age training have been accepted last year, and another awful amount have been accepted this year like us. I guess we'll have to wait and see." I say, picking at the rough touch of the grass beneath me, my head leaning against Lucian's shoulder. I could tell Lucian was nervous, though I knew he tried to disguise it. But I couldn't blame him; I was anxious, too.

Since me and Lucian were now sixteen, we were offered a place in a training institution in the Capitol of Idris. Alicante. The Clave had offered the entire populace of Shadowhunters which were fifteen to sixteen years old to take part of a voluntary place at the Institution, where we would train and be educated in every possible way to become a fully-developed Nephilim.

Me, including Lucian, have never been to the Glass City, Alicante. We lived in the country outside of the city; I lived in Fairchild Manor while Lucian lived in a cosy cottage with his Mother, Father and older sister Amatis.

I had grown up with Lucian. And his sister, Amatis. Over the years, mine and Lucian's friendship developed to be unconditional and inseparable. Brother and sister. Actually, even closer than that. I would do anything for him.

I'm pulled out of my little daydream with Lucian's heavy breathing beside me. He looks exhausted. Time to rest. "We should be heading home. If we're going to be leaving early tomorrow then we'll both need some good sleep." I pick myself up, wiping off any grub or dead grass from my paint-splattered dungarees. Lucian stands is well.

"Your right. Are you ready and packed?" He asks, starting to walk down the hill to the gravel path below, me following behind.

"Yep. I finished the packing last night. My dad has already sent my luggage to the school so they're there ready." This is true. When attending the Training school, you get to ship off your luggage a couple days before hand so you don't have to travel there with it. Clever idea, I think.

"Me too." Lucian replies. His short comments reveal how nervous he is. I am too. But we're doing this together. Like always. Like forever.

Now standing outside my home, I turn to Lucian, biding him goodnight.

"We're leaving for the City at 6, tomorrow morning, aren't we? I'll meet you at your's." I say, pulling in Lucian for an embrace. I felt at home in Lucian's arms. They were known and comfortable.

"Yes. But I'd prefer it if I meet you here in the morning. Just in case-"

Lucian breathes. _Him and his worrying. The big brother kind._

I cut him off.

"No. I'll meet _you. _Quit worrying. You'll age increasingly. And I'm pretty sure there isn't a rune for wrinkles." I mock. Lucian grins and pulls out of the hug.

"Your right," He huffs. "So, you'll meet me at Graymark House at 6. Okay?" He beams a perfect toothed smile. My favourite. "Okay." I confirm. "'Night. I'll see you in the morning. Be ready." I tease. "And promise me not to be nervous."

I make my way up the gravel path to the oak front doors to Fairchild Manor, but turn around to see if Lucian will answer me.

"I promise," He calls, stuffing his hands in his jean pockets. "Goodnight."

I beam at him and turn the iron knob to enter the manor.

"And, Jocelyn?" Luke calls out again.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" I ask.

"Sweet dreams." Luke says simply, the corner of his lip quirking a little. I smile yet again at my best friend and call out, "You, too."

We separate our ways, and I head in to the Manor.

I head to my bedroom, knowing my father would both be in the library like every Sunday afternoon, my mother sitting in my father's lap while he read to her. Most children my age would most likely think that it was disgusting and a type of pain when you wanted to gauge your eyes out or throw up. Exaggerated, I know, but I found it fascinating how a couple who have been together for all these years, been through hell and ice, and the flame of their love hasn't flickered out; it's still as strong as it was from the start.

I shimmy out of my dungarees and pull on my tank top and cotton shorts, sliding into the soft material covers of my bed.

It's not long after my lids droop and I have been skimmed through a sleep, dreams full of Seraph blades, Runes, and certain black eyes.

**Hey, Guys.**

**I know this first chapter is incredibly short, but I promise if you want me to continue with this story, please say and I'll make the chapters longer.**

**Please, please, please review and favourite. It's the only way I know you're enjoying the Fanfic. **

**This chapter is boring I know but I promise the next chapters will be way more interesting a full with badassness ;)**

**Btw, ****Who is the one with the black eyes in Jocelyn's dream? Any thoughts. Tell me what you think!**

**D/C: All characters belong to Cassandra Clare :)**

**-Kyla X**


End file.
